


Not Exactly Haunted

by alianora



Category: Hei Tang Ma Qi Duo | Brown Sugar Macchiato
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Haunted House, Written in 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: Prompt: Wang Zi/Gui Gui in a haunted house. Ficlet.





	

Gui Gui clutched Wang Zi's arm tighter, looking around with wide eyes.

"So scary!" she gasped.

She hid her face in Wang Zi's shoulder with a small shriek when a shape swooped by over their heads.

Wang Zi tried to pretend his heart wasn't pounding. He couldn't stop himself from ducking when the shape returned - a dark formless thing that flapped over their heads.

It started to fall, and Wang Zi pulled Gui Gui into his arms to protect her.

He didn't see the glowing smile steal over her face that she was trying to hide. He didn't see her wink at Ya Tou in the corner, holding one hand over her mouth to keep from giggling, while the other hand held a mop with Xiou Jie's tattered black jacket hooked over it.

END


End file.
